GSS gensomaiden saiyuki school
by dhisbapnai
Summary: GSS XMAS SPECIAL!!! ( i know its late but read anyways!) : it's been done, but this is my version on how school is when the WHOLE gang runs it... includes kogaiji-tachi... and homura-tachi... and don't forget our favorite sanzo-ikkou...
1. feeling welcome and secure! or not

Ok... note... i'm just resetting this cuz ppl sed it was too long (yet good)...   
and wanted me to put it into chapters... so yea... plus i forgot to put all that   
diclaimer stuff... so you all should know that... and... uhh... i dont know...   
but plz... R + R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
G.S.S. (Gensomaden Saiyuki School)  
~ Ugh... another fucking new school... oh boy... hooray... sheesh... yeah right...   
why did that damn principle at my other school had to go all crazy just, because   
I 'accidentally' made his freaking wig come off... damn bastard... I was just   
practicing my karate... hopefully this shitty looking school would at least humor   
me a little... what the hell does 'G.S.' stand for... it should be called 'B.S.' instead~   
  
  
"Hey! You must be like, Natsumi, welcome to G.S.S.! I'm Shien, like, your new counselor,   
it's a pleasure to like meet you!"   
  
". . . . ." Trying to smile, but it hurts so much... 'Great! My new counselor is a   
fucking fag!'   
  
"If you're in like, any trouble... we can like, talk... you know... like, girl talk!   
Aight!" ( sorry guys... i don't really know if he is gay... but that's what my friends say)   
  
"Haha... like, yeah right!" Someone opens the door and enters... 'That better be the   
person to get me away from this freak!!!'   
  
"Oh... hi! Natsu... this is like, Sayako... she's the one who's gonna like, show you   
around the school and your like, new classes... won't that be just fab! Saya! Can you   
like go ahead and show her around..."   
  
"Sure... Hey lets go..." Gestures Natsumi to come along & opens the door...   
  
"Yeah! Coming!" Runs out in a hurry... 'Yes, saved away from that freak!'   
  
Before the door completely shuts... "Don't forget to introduce her to all those fine   
guys! Bye girls! Come visit me!!!"   
  
  
"Damn fag... sorry about that... it's sad that all new students have to meet him   
first..." Sayako wanting to say something, since there has been silence ever since   
they left the couselor's office...   
  
"Yeah... what a freak... so... Sayako...our first class is math... Nataku... any advice..."   
  
"Yeah... 'don't' ever volunteer... & if he asks for you to volunteer... take my   
advice... make something up....."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just trust me... or else... it'll be too tough for you... Here it is... our math class..."   
  
"Where's the teacher?"   
  
"Right there..."   
  
"Where? All I see is some short dude at the desk..."   
  
"That's him... Nataku-sensei! This is a new student... Natsumi... she'll be joining   
us this class..."   
  
"Really... Everybody take there seat..." Seems so serious...   
  
"Now what will be too tough? Seems easy..."   
  
"Today's subject is... subtraction... I would like 3 volunteers..."   
  
'Oh my god... subtraction... easy 'a'...' Natsumi raises her hand... & Sayako's face   
seems to say 'Don't say I didn't warn you...'   
  
"Oh good, the new student willing to volunteer... I like her... now two more volunteers..."   
  
Silence is all that responded... 'Everyone must be either shy... or stupid...'   
  
"How about you two....?" The young teacher points at the two students in the back...   
  
"Ha.. hai sensei..." The two comes up to the front of the class, seems to be shaking   
as they did....   
  
"Okay, I'll demonstrate how to subtract... See we have 3 students in the class... & 3 minus   
2 is..." In a flash, you can see red everywhere..." 1, everybody taking notes! Thank   
you Natsumi..."   
  
"Uh... s... sure..." Shaking from what had just happened...   
  
"You earned an 'A' on your first class.. I'm proud of you.. my policy for this class   
is to survive.. & it's an easy 'A'... See you next class!" Class was over... after a few   
more equations of subtraction...   
  
  
"I warned you..."   
  
"Was it just me... or did that dude just nearly killed me? He could've killed me...   
instead of one of those other people..."   
  
"Yeah... you were lucky... Usually all the other new people that don't listen to me   
ends up being subtracted... I was surprised you weren't..."   
  
"Damn... what's up with him..."   
  
"It can't be helped... he's the god of war no doubt..."   
  
"Really? What's our next class...?"   
  
"P.E...."   
  
"Anything I need to know...?"   
  
"Let's just say this class is a bit advance for many people..."   
  
"... I don't like the way you make it sound..."   
  
"You can't be tired... that was only 257 push ups... come on!"   
  
"Well... there is our P.E. teacher... Goku-sensei!!!"   
  
"Yeah! Hey... who's that?"   
  
"Natsumi... a new student..."   
  
"Yo..."   
  
"Great! Get dressed... then we'll start on laps around the field!"   
  
". . . . ."   
  
"Great! I love to run!"   
  
"Yeah! I love your attitude! Now hurry!"   
  
"Um... Goku-sensei! Doctor says I can't run.. for my... uh... leg was like umm...   
you know... hurt before... so... I shouldn't run... for my leg might result into a   
more serious injury..."   
  
"Okay... sorry to hear that..."   
  
"I'm ready... come on Say!"   
  
"She's not running..."   
  
"What... really?"   
  
"Okay... my rule is just keep up..."   
  
"That shouldn't be that hard..."   
  
"Okay.. everybody... lets go... 1... 2... 3... GO!" Off... He's out of here! Back...   
Out... Back... Out... Back... ' Damn... How many laps has he done already???'   
  
"Come on every body! Faster! Natsumi! Let's go!"   
  
"Ugh..."   
  
~3 hours past~   
  
"Come on everybody... lets go... hurry..." Everybody except the hyper active teacher...   
were in pain & slowing down...   
  
"... I feel sick..." The new student thought she experienced the Olympics... 'This is   
really an advance class...'   
  
"Goku-sensei..."   
  
"Yeah... How's your leg?..."   
  
"It's doing better..."   
  
"Great... why don't you start some laps or..."   
  
"Goku-sensei... Class ended about an hour & a half ago... plus... I have to take the new   
student to her next class..."   
  
"Oh... class ended already... I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's cool... Natsu... go change..."   
  
"Ha... Ha... Ha... Huh?..." So tired, she's on the floor panting really hard...   
  
"You can go change..."   
  
"Ha... Oh... Ha... Okay..." Struggles to get up & walk to the locker...   
  
"See you later Goku-sensei!"   
  
"Yeah! Hopefully your leg gets better!" Everybody slowly gets out of P.E. class, struggling   
to stay up for their next class...   
  
  
"Hey! Wake up!" Slaps Natsumi, who has collasped on the floor...   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You freak... you fainted..."   
  
"Ugh... my legs still hurt..."   
  
"Well... you better get up... we have to get to our next class..."   
  
"Do we have to?..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
to be continued... 


	2. perfection isn't everything is it?

you know... i hate school... alot... i'm suffering... im dying... yet i don't know why   
i'm typing about school when i hate it soooo much... oh well... i love my characters very   
much... yes MY characters (not saya or natsu... they are my friends)... yea in my dreams...   
well yea... R+R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
GSS (Gensomaden Saiyuki School)  
  
"Come on... it's only up those stairs..."   
  
"Awww.... (notices three people right ahead)... Who are they?" Points straight ahead   
in a curious manner...   
  
"Oh... thats our principle... vice principle... & the secretary..."   
  
"The secretary looks our age though..."   
  
"That's because she is... she's one of those smart ass people... "   
  
"What about our first two teachers... they look pretty young..."   
  
"Why ask so many questions? How the hell should I know?"   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"Well, Homura-sensei! Zenon-sensei! Erica!" The three who were called moves towards   
the two young ladies... "Hey, this is Natsumi... she's a new student..."   
  
"Hi!"   
  
". . . . ." Nothing but silence came from the three... all they did was stare...   
  
"Uhh... your school's pretty interesting... kind of... uuhh... it's very unique than   
all the other schools I've been to..."   
  
". . . . ." Nothing said... they just stared...   
  
"Homura-sensei, Zenon-sensei... Erica... please excuse us... we have to get to our next   
class..."   
  
". . . . ."   
  
"... Well bye..." Grabs Natsumi by the arm and waves a good bye...   
  
". . . . ." Still staring...   
  
  
"What's wrong with them..."   
  
"Well, here's our next class... English... There's our teacher! Hakkai-sensei!"   
  
"Oh, hello Sayako-chan... How are you today?   
  
"Fine... This is Natsumi... a new student..."   
  
"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you..."   
  
"Yes, you too..."   
  
"Well, everybody... please take your seat! Last time we we're presenting our essays   
in front of the class..."   
  
"Well, he seems nice & normal..."   
  
"We still have a few more to go... so next up is... Sarah..."   
  
"Eeww... who's that?"   
  
"Oh... that's Sarah... the one who wrote this stupid story..."   
  
"Damn... she's ugly..."   
  
"Yeah... & stupid..."   
  
"Really?" Hakkai was right next to them... he came out of no where...   
  
"Uh... Hakkai-sensei..."   
  
"Natsumi.... I do agree with you..."   
  
"Really?" Hey, Sarah seems a bit more tense than before...   
  
"Yeah... I also think the same about you..."   
  
"Really?... Wait... Hey!!!!"   
  
"Hahahaha..." The whole class is roaring with laughter... including Sayako...   
  
"Yeah... I think the same about this class... in fact this the ugliest class I have..."   
  
"Ha... Ha.. EEEeeeeeee!?" Everybody is disappointed, except Hakkai whom is smiling as   
usual... suddenly a loud screeching sound surrounded the room... hurting everybody's ears...   
  
"Hakkai-sensei... please forgive me.... but I'm trying to present my paper over here!"   
Nails on the chalk board... don't you just hate that...   
  
"A, sumimasen..." So Sarah continues her presentation... which was so... boring & long...   
  
  
"Ugh... so... hungry... Saya... when are we going to eat???" Natsumi's stomach growling   
really loud!   
  
"We can't go to lunch to day..." Says it with disappointment and a sigh...   
  
"WHAT!? what do you mean??? No, lunch!????"   
  
"Well, Goku-sensei... he over did it again... not ever realizing the time... he took too   
much time... also... a certain someone had to write an essay that was soooooooo... long   
AND boring... that it took a few more minutes of class time... which I won't say who...   
Ugly biotch..."   
  
". . . . . !!!" Sarah's eyes show madness & tries to calm down about what she heard...   
  
"... so we have to go to our next class... wait until you get home..."   
  
"WHAT!? but... UGH!!!... Fine, what's our next class?"   
  
"Japanese... oh... it's right over there..." Points to a classroom east from them...   
  
"Hey... the teacher looks like a cool person... hopefully he's 'normal'" Points to the   
blond teacher who saw them come in...   
  
"You're late..."   
  
"Sorry... our other class kept us..."   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"Oh... Sanzo-sensei... this is Natsumi... a new student..."   
  
"Hello... nice to meet you Sanzo-sensei..."   
  
"Well, please take your seats..."   
  
"Sensei!!!" A girl with cat-like eyes jumps out of no where on to Sanzo...   
  
"Ririn! Get off!!!"   
  
"Why???"   
  
"Just get off you little brat!!!" Sanzo throws her off his back...   
  
"Oww..."   
  
"Take your seat..."   
  
"Damn... he seems so cool & cute!"   
  
"Yep..."   
  
"Well... who would like to volunteer to show the class to write 'japanese language'   
in kanji using the old method???"   
  
"I will!" Someone raises his hand...   
  
"Good... now please write 'japanese language' on this scroll with the brush..."   
  
"Oooo... Aaaah..." The whole class was amaze at the boy's talent & grace... ~BAM~ You can   
see that Sanzo was holding a fan & the boy on the floor...   
  
"Oww...What did I do wrong Sanzo-sensei...?" The boy ask with curiousness as he was on the   
floor rubbing his head... The class also looked a bit confused...   
  
"You did it wrong! It's suppose to be like this..." Writes down the kanji... which seems the   
same as the boy's... well to a normal human's eye it does...   
  
"But thats what I did!" Another blow with the fan...   
  
"No, you did this stroke wrong!"   
  
"Huh???" Everybody was confused, because nothing seemed to be different...   
  
"But I don't see anything wrong!" And yet... another blow on the head... "Hey! Whats your   
problem!?"   
  
"My problem is that you can't write the simple kanji right! Your hand is suppose to be   
like this... yours seem so lazy looking & its a very wrong position... and this line   
is suppose to be..." takes out a ruler... "... 3mm shorter!!!"   
  
"What!? That is all crap... it looks good..."   
  
"But it isn't perfect!!!"   
  
"What do you mean... it looks just like yours..." Suddenly... in a flash... a gun was   
pointed right at the boy's forehead...   
  
"You better stop talking back to me... if I say it's wrong... it's wrong..."   
  
". . . . ." The boy trembles with fear...   
  
"You know... you are really annoying me... brat... another complaint out of you... you die!"   
  
Takes the gun away...   
  
". . . . ." Silence has overcome the whole classroom... the boy seemed dead looking & pale...   
  
"Now... who wants to be next... to show us how to write 'heaven' in kanji?" Sanzo...   
back to the front of the class... however nobody raised their hand this time... so...   
he showed them in a calm... manner... on how to write it with grace & 'perfection'... which   
when they tried... nobody could... it's hard to say that the boy who seemed to write kanji   
with grace died... for he yet again made another 'mistake'... & so did a few more other   
classmates...   
  
  
"Ugh..." Natsumi still trembling... for it was so close that she could have been killed...   
yet again... but thankfully to continue this story... she was saved by the bell... for Sanzo   
was too busy arguing & killing everybody before her about their kanji...   
  
"Good thing the bell rang... & that schools over today... it was another rough day..."   
  
"School ended??? Thank god... but only 4 classes???"   
  
"4? oh... I still have to show you to 4 more classes tomorrow... well... hope you'll have   
the rest of the day to rest... and see you tomorrow!" Sayako leaves Natsumi to go and catch   
her bus...   
  
Natsumi notices her mom not so far away...   
  
"Natsu!!! Time to go!!!" The mother calls out with excitement from her car...   
  
"Hi Mom! I'm so glad school is over..."   
  
"Hopefully you had a good time at school..."   
  
"You... can't imagine..."   
  
"Well, there is tomorrow!!!"   
  
". . . . ." Trembling with the thought... 'tomorrow... another day of... school...' 


	3. the fumes of chemistry can actually kill

soo.... what else should i bother you with now... well i hope no body actually takes this   
story serious... cuz i mean i love every single character... if i make fun of them in the   
story... im just trying to make the story seem... uhh... become humorous... well except for   
sanzo... you he's always a perfectionist... and kills almost everyone in his path... haha   
(*BONK* by Sanzo's fan)... ouch... i didn't say anything! dont hurt me sanzo-sama!!! well R+R!  
  
G.S.S. ( u know what it stands for...)  
  
~Next day~   
  
"Mmn~" z. . . z. . . z. . . Z. . . Z. . . Z . . .   
  
"WAKE UP LAZY BUTT!!!!!" Up in a second... Natsumi was panting of fright and notices her   
mom...   
  
"Huh???" Sounds soooooo... sleepy...z...z...   
  
"HEY! Don't fall asleep... you got school today!"   
  
"School... why??? Me don't wanna... z...z..z..z"   
  
"GET UP!!!" Mother kicks her child of the bed with anger and annoyance...   
  
"I'm Up!!!!"   
  
"Oh good... well I'm cooking eggs for breakfast so come downstairs when you are ready..."   
Total change of mood...   
  
"Uuh... Okay..."   
  
As Natsumi gets change and her mom leaves out the door... Natsumi over hears her mother   
"Damn it... I'm not paying a school for nothing... doesn't she know that... eggs... ugh..."   
  
~At 'School' ~   
  
"See You! Love You! Take Care okay baby!" Natsumi sees her mother drive away and leaving   
her at her new 'SCHOOL'...   
  
"Oh hey Nat-chan!!! Nice to like see you again!!! So how was like your first day yesterday?"   
Shien grabs hold of Natsumi by the arm...   
  
"Uhh... it was... it was... was... 'interesting'.... and 'quite different' from my other   
schools..." Trying hard to make an okay impression for the counselor...   
  
"Well, like of course, this is like... the one and only 'GSS'!" Sounding so gay and happy   
as usual...   
  
"Yea... very 'unique'..."   
  
"So... like, what's your next class???"   
  
"Uhh..."   
  
"Oh it's History... we should be going... or we'll be late Shien-sensei... please excuse   
us..."   
  
"Oh... I'm like really sorry! Should have said something before!!! Well, then see you girls   
later! Tootles!"   
  
"Oh thank you!!!!!!"   
  
"Yea... well... lets get tew class... ok?"   
  
". . . . ." Very scared...   
  
"Here's our next class... Hey Dokugokuji-sensei!!!"   
  
"Yo! Yea..." A big tall dude comes in the scene.   
  
"Hey, this is Natsumi... she just came here today..."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Nice to meet you..."   
  
"And me you... Go and sit down...Well, the last time..."   
  
"Eew... what the hell is that smell!!" Natsumi yelled out and ran to the window for she   
couldn't take it... Everybody seemed relieved, but still didn't leave their seat.   
  
"Shh... he is going get mad if he hears you..."   
  
"Who? I can't help it! What the hell is that smell!?" Coughing and covering her nose...   
she also noticed many of the other of the students started to cover their noses since the   
smell was getting stronger...   
  
"Oh... the smell... (trying to act normally, but it seems that it a bit hard for her, as   
if she was going to faint...) it's... ahem... only the janitor..."   
  
"Jani..!?"   
  
"Doku!" A guy comes through the door... and the smell go even worst...   
  
"Yo... Kou!"   
  
"I heard screaming... and thought there was something wrong..."   
  
"Oh... it was just Natsumi... the new student... Kougaiji-sensei...cough... sorry, I guess   
she isn't used to the class... probably too hard..." Say went up, with a little force   
trying to take it getting close to the 'Janitor'...   
  
"Cough cough... yea... I'm really sorry..." Kougaiji comes closer to Natsumi... who seems   
to be becoming nauseous...   
  
"...Are you O.K.??? You seem sick..." When he got close enough... Boom... Natsumi fainted   
and fell on the floor... (sorry that I make Kogaiji sound so bad! I love him... but it was   
hard to think of anything for Doku & Kou... so whoever is a Kou-fan... don't be offended...   
plus... it's my friends who gave me this idea... blame them!)   
  
"Hey, Natsu... are you dead??"   
  
". . . . ." The janitor just standing with surprise... but you couldn't really tell,   
because of such a straight face...   
  
"... So Kou... What did you want?" Totally not caring for his own students...   
  
"Oh... I'll tell you during lunch... I have to go work..."   
  
"Mmn...." Natsumi starting to awake... with a big headache...   
  
"Alright! See ya!" However, when Kougaiji left, it wasn't any normal exit that Natsumi   
saw... he disappeared after saying a few words...   
  
"Uuh....???"   
  
"Well, everybody back to your seats! So what was I saying...?" Everybody went back as before.   
  
"What we were talking about what we did last time..." Sarah trying to refresh the teacher's   
memory...   
  
"Oh yeah... as you all know, well Natsumi doesn't count I guess... That you had to write   
the history about your life... including your family... meaning mothers... brothers...   
etc..." Every body got their papers out... and one by one... each one presented their   
'history'... and since they had time before the next class... so did Dokugakuji... telling   
his 'history' by memory... Talking about his father who cheated on his mother... and having   
a half-youkai and half-human son... his brother... He talked about his mother... in a...   
very unusual way... sort of sad... not the thing you'd hear usually... "With her soft skin   
against m..." Everybody started to be very uncomfortable... He talked of their life when   
his father went away... and... "She was so delicate and graceful on the b..." ... everybody   
not wanting to bother the teacher... for they feared he'd kill them for bothering him during   
his 'loving' memories... so they waited looking at the clock to see if class ends soon... He   
talked about his brother a few times... and the death of his lover... which was pretty sad   
that some girls started to cry to the way he explained it... but it was a bit awkward because   
it was about "Mo..."   
  
"Dokugakuji-sensei! Sorry to interrupt... but we all have to get to our next class..." One   
of the boys in the front row yelled out... but suddenly was all the way in the back row   
(well a bit further... to the back wall)... with a sword stabbed into his chest... The teacher   
had anger in his eyes until the bell rang...   
  
"Oh... class is over... sorry... everybody go and leave! See you next time!"   
  
". . . . ." Everybody was silent and didn't move... for they were all shocked for the recent   
event that has happened...   
  
"You can go... don't want to be late for class..." Everybody got up quickly and tried thier   
best to shove themselves through the door...   
  
". . . . ." Still uncomfortable from the recent class...   
  
"Well... If you are wondering... next class is chemistry..."   
  
"Chemistry...?" Snaps out from the shock...   
  
"Good Morning Sayako-san! Going to class!" A lady is running towards the 2 girls...   
  
"Oh, Hi Yaone-sensei... yes, Natsumi and I are getting to class... she's a new student...   
oh Natsumi... this is our chemistry teacher..."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you..." 'wow a woman as a teacher... I thought they were all guys at this   
school, she's the first I saw...'   
  
"(smiles) Pleasure is all mine... why don't we walk to class together..."   
  
"Yea... so how was your morning Yaone-sensei?"   
  
"Oh it was fine... just that Natsumi fainted sometime during class..."   
  
"Really!? Are you O.K.?" Seems really worried...   
  
"Yea... fine..." 'wow... she seems to be the first normal teacher i met at this school...   
well so did Hakkia-sesei... but I thought wrong''   
  
"Yea... I guess she just got frustrated..."   
  
"That's good... it wasn't something serious... So Natsumi-san... how do you like the   
G.S. School?"   
  
"Well... it is... umm... very unique... I never been to school like this..." Trying not   
to make it sound bad... you can hear Sayako laugh a little in the background...   
  
"Well that's great! Hopefully you'll like to stay here as a permanent stay..."   
  
"I'm thinking about it..." Trying her hardest to look good and smiling pretty painfully...   
  
"Well, here's my class... please take a seat..."   
  
"Thank you..." Everybody took a seat...   
  
"Well today, I'm going to show how to make a handmade bomb... and when we all complete   
them... we'll go out and test them!"   
  
"Bombs...!?" The class watched with amazement all the steps Yaone is showing them with such   
grace... making it look so easy... however... when they tried it... it was more difficult...   
somebody even made a mistake in mixing the formulas he nearly bombed the class... but gladly   
he threw out the window.. only hitting the library... ". . . . ."   
  
"Yaone... what happened... I saw it come from your room..." Natsumi recognizes something...   
something she had experienced just recently...   
  
"Oh Kogaiji-sama! Everything is fine he..."   
  
"Cough Cough... oh sorry..." It wasn't as bad as before, because all the fumes from the lab   
and smoke from the libary sort of covered some of it... but not all... for sure!   
  
"Are you O.K. Natsumi-san?"   
  
"Yea... fine...."   
  
"Well... no need to be worried Kogaiji-sama... it was just a little mistake... please excuse   
our mess... but everything is under control..."   
  
"... well... see you at lunch..." Leaves just as he did at the previous period...   
  
"Okay! Well class... are we all finished???"   
  
"Yes!!!!!" Natsumi thinking 'I wonder why bombs... what... is she going to use them to kill   
people???'   
  
"Okay, good... lets go test them..." She lead the class away from the school... to a village...  
however the class is actually hiding in the bushes...   
  
"Why are we here???"   
  
"Shh..."   
  
"Well class... you all know haw to use the bomb... well go ahead a pick a target... I'll do...  
see that restaurant... that's my target... please pay attention..." The teacher threw the   
bomb... and... BOOOM!!!   
  
". . . . ." shock has overcome many, not only the class students...   
  
"Now its your turn..."   
  
". . . . ." Everybody was silent...   
  
"Remember... this counts as a big part of your grade..." Everybody threw the bombs like   
crazy... When all the bombs were thrown... all that remains of the village were all burnt   
scraps of wood... "Very good class... well, we better get back... next time I'll show you   
how to make some simple poisons!" They all went back with soot all over them...   
  
"... I wonder if there was anybody there???"   
  
"Most likely... it was a village..."   
  
"... what is our next class... hopefully its a class that we can relax at..." Seems really   
tired...   
  
"Health..."   
  
"Sounds... like a class to sleep at..."   
  
"Well... sleep is close to the word..."   
  
"Huh?..." 


	4. getting to learn more

ok... i hope the ppl who reviewed are happy this was cut into chapters.. and if anyone   
complains (flames) me about this... i'll just say ahead of time... i'm not going to correct   
this... so i just hope you guys enjoy what you can... and R+R!  
  
GSS...  
  
"Oh, here is Gojyo-sensei's classroom... health..." A tall man greets the 2 young woman...   
with red hair and eyes that match too...   
  
"Hey Saya-chan... (Gives her a kiss... on the lips) who's this cutie?"   
  
"Hey Gojyo-sensei... this is Natsumi... a new student..."   
  
"Hello!" 'wow... are they like... together?'   
  
"Hey... (Kiss) you're cute... just like all the girls I have..." More girls come in...   
and Gojyo greets them with a kiss... Natsumi thinking '...guess not...' but when a guy   
comes in...   
  
"Hey sensei!" A boy... I guess in a hyper mood...   
  
"Get the hell away from me you brat..." With a sudden change of mood then back to the   
previos mood he had when more girls entered... 'he must be a ladies type of man...'   
  
". . . . ." All the students went to a seat... however... Gojyo made all the girls sit in   
the very front.... and the guys in the far... back... trying to be as farthest from him as   
possible...   
  
"Well, our first lesson today... I need a volunteer..."   
  
". . . . ." Nobody raises there hand... Natsumi learned her lesson before to try not to   
participate for anything... although... a boy did finally raise his hand... "...No..." was   
all the reply that came from the teacher... "how about you sweet thing...?" Points to a   
tall, nice looking young girl closest to him...   
  
"Yes Gojyo-sens..." Was cut off by a sudden kiss from the crimson haired teacher... minute   
has passed... 5 minutes passed... 8...   
  
"Ahh... Gojyo-sensei..." Sarah got up... a bit annoyed for that all they did in class was   
stare at their teacher and one of their classmates kissing... who finally stopped... "Can   
you continue your lesson please..."   
  
"Oh... sorry Sarah-chan... I'll start... (comes up to her and kisses her)... Babe (referring   
to the tall girl)! Put these on... in order for me to do the lesson..." He throws the student   
a bag... after awhile of waiting... and the teacher was flirting with the girls... also making   
the guys staying their seats writing essays... the girl comes out in... stringed bikini...   
  
". . . . ." The girl blushing and a bit uncomfortable with everybody staring at her... she   
feels so naked and maybe violated...   
  
"Okay class... today's lesson is body parts of a female... When a girl hits the age of   
menstruation... she begins to have many changes... like bigger breasts..." Gojyo...squeezing   
onto their fellow student's breast... which seemed to be pretty hard on the girl for she was   
starting to pant hard... especially when he started touching ..."and here is where the young   
vi..." All the guys were drooling all over... as the girls were a bit uncomfortable... they   
felt a bit sorry for their classmate... (ok... i'm trying to keep this pg-13)  
  
"Umm... sensei... I think she looks a bit... uhh... sick..." Sayako... trying to help out her   
classmate...   
  
"Oh... really!? well then, you go ahead and change back... and you (referring to Sayako) do   
you want to volunteer?" He holds her close to him... so very close...   
  
"Uhh... (Blushes....Bells ringing: DING DONG DING DONG)... Oh sorry sensei... it's lunch...   
probably next time..."   
  
"Aww... okay... class is over... next time we'll talk about 'sex ed.'!" He gives all the girls   
a kiss goodbye... and boys... nothing...   
  
"I'm hungry... Do we get to eat lunch soon..."   
  
"It's lunch hour right now..."   
  
"Then what the hell are we doing here!!!???" They are in a empty classroom... waiting for   
the teachers...   
  
"Usually the new student has to eat with the teachers on their first 2 days of school...   
so you guys can get to know them more...   
  
". . . . ." 'I don't want to...'   
  
"I'll stay if you want..."   
  
"Please!"   
  
"Please what?" Hakkai smiling right over her shoulder...   
  
"Uhh... please to see you again sensei!"   
  
"You too Natsumi-san!" Notices all the other teachers were coming in... all greeted Natsumi   
and Sayako... Gojyo was talking with Hakkai and Sanzo (who seemed a bit annoyed) most of the   
time... Dokugakuji and Yaone were at the opposite side of the room...   
  
"So... (Gurgling of some sort)... Uhh... Haha... ha... sorry... I'm just hungry..." Everybody   
heard her... everybody was staring at her... "... so where's lunch!!!???"   
  
"Uhh... you... you didn't bring a lunch???"   
  
"Uhh... no... because I thought I'd be eating the school lunch... Why?"   
  
"Umm... nothing... just try and see if you can get lunch..."   
  
"Okay..." About to leave her chair, but a sudden shout caught her, and everybody elses'   
attention...   
  
"Stupid monkey!!! You ate all the food again!!!" Gojyo punching Goku... who was trying   
to block all of them with a mouthful of food...   
  
"Don't blame me you perverted kappa!!! I didn't eat all of it... there ARE still a few rolls   
left..." Goku pointing at the basket where the rolls of bread were...   
  
"2 rolls won't last a whole room of people! Haven't you even thought about that!?"   
  
". . . . ."   
  
"Wait... I know why you didn't... cause you can't think! Proves you don't have any brains at   
all!!! Stupid monkey always ruining everything!"   
  
"Stop calling me 'stupid monkey!' You stupid Kappa!"   
  
"What are you going to do about it!? 'Stupid Monkey!' or do you prefer 'dumb ass ape!?'"   
Gun shots were heard... and Goku and Gojyo were silent... staring at the gun of Sanzo...   
  
". . . . ."   
  
"You guys, shut up... or die..."   
  
". . . . ."   
  
"Someone get me a beer and a smoke..."   
  
". . . . ." Everybody was still...   
  
"Or else I'll be shooting everybody in here..." He received a six-pack and a box of malboro   
cigarettes in less than 5 minutes...   
  
"I'm still hungry..." Natsumi complaining, however, her stomach was complaining even more...   
  
"Sorry Natsu... I thought I told you to bring your lunch... because.... hehe... you know...   
this always happens..."   
  
". . . . ." Natsumi just stood there in silence... well... except the complaints from her   
stomach...   
  
"Hehe... guess you'll be going out through school without another lunch huh???" Sayako just   
trying to laugh things away...   
  
"Nastsumi-san didn't bring any food? Here... I have plenty..." Hakkai brings out a really   
nice lunch box... or basket... it was pretty big...   
  
"Uhh... you sure??? I hope it's no bother..." Natsumi a bit uncomfortable to get lunch from   
a TEACHER...   
  
"No no... Just don't eat too much... for you all ready are too much..." Pats Natsumi in the   
stomach...   
  
". . . . ." Natsumi a bit... uhh... what's the word... a bit pissed off... however... she goes   
on and takes out two onigiries... and as she was going to take a bit...   
  
"Yaone... Doku..." A smell has just entered... Kogaiji...   
  
"Hey Kou..."   
  
"Kougaiji-sama!" The two youkais go up to their leader...   
  
"... I suddenly lost my appetite...." Getting a bit nauseous... and puts down the onigiri...   
  
"Hey... you two... have you seen my sister?..."   
  
"ONIICHAN!!!" The same girl from before in Japanese jumps onto the janitor...   
  
"Oi! Ririn! Get off!" Trys his best to get rid of the hyperactive girl off his back.   
  
"Why!?" The young girl's cat-like eyes widened.   
  
"Hey Say, Isn't she from Jap Class?" Natsumi whispers to Sayako with curiosity.   
  
"Yep..."   
  
"Yo... Kougaiji... Can you shut it... we're playing a game here!" The young P.E. teacher   
was yelling from across the room, playing cards with Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo. "Hakkai! You   
won again!?" The little monkey teacher complains once more... and so did the other players,   
well except Hakkai...   
  
"Why don't YOU guys shut it!?" The janitor gets angry for he doesn't like being ordered   
around by them... When this was heard… the four teachers that were playing cards…   
  
"Have you guys got something to say!?" all eight teachers get closer together…   
  
"Whoa… don't come any closer Kougaiji… damn… ever heard of a bath?" Gojyo holds onto his nose.   
  
"Yea… now, I know why you were put as janitor… hehe… suites you…" Hakkai smiling, as he   
waves his hand…   
  
". . . . ." Kougaiji getting tenser every second.   
  
"You know, I heard tht the new girl keeps fainting every time Kougaiji comes near her…" Sanzo   
had an evil grin.   
  
"Really? What, did she faint for she liked him or something? Love at first sight is it?   
Surprise…" Gojyo was confused.   
  
"Actually, I think it was more of sick of first smell…" The four guys laughed so hard some   
were about to cry. Natsumi was a bit embarrassed and felt sort of sorry for the janitor.   
(Sarah… sad… don't like what she wrote… *sniff*…. SOWI KOUGAIJI-SAMA!)   
  
"Why… you… this is the last straw! Let's fight!" Everybody is in a fighting stance… and as   
usual they fight with the same pairs… Kougaiji and Goku, Yaone and Hakkai, Sanzo and Ririn,   
and Gojyo with Dokugakuji.   
  
"Is it always like this???" The new student asks her friend and guide.   
  
"Yep, exciting huh?"   
  
"You are going down this time little one…"   
  
"Shut up Kougaiji… You are always saying that, enough talking lets fight…"   
  
"My pleasure… You are going down!"   
  
"Yo bro, lets get a move on…"   
  
"Oh, so you want to fight lil brother, lets go!"   
  
"Sanzo!!!! Let's play!"   
  
"Ririn! Get off!"   
  
"Hakkai-san, as usual… shall we start?"   
  
"Ladies first Yaone-san!" Giving their usual polite way of starting their fight…   
  
"You know… I think I understood everybody's saying until the last pair… They are so polite…   
even though they are suppose to be fighting…"   
  
"Yea… but the fighting is always great…" Some more teachers came in (Shien, Xenon, Homura,   
Erica [well, she's the secretary], Nataku… and more I guess)… they weren't that surprise the   
the two groups hadn't already started fighting, so they went on eating. Well, except Nataku   
and Homura, seeing that their little chubby monkey is fighting… they admired the way he fought   
and awed… well until they saw that Goku had a little bit of blood on his lip. They got furious,   
and soon joined their beloved Goku, of course… Kougaiji saw that he was out numbered… few   
minutes later after everybody seems to be panting really hard… and their energy is about to   
be all gone… especially Kougaiji who got the most opponents.   
  
"Kougaiji-sama! Why don't you use your secret weapon!" Yaone yells as she blocks one of   
Hakkai's attacks.   
  
"But, it will affect you all!"   
  
"Kou! Don't worry, just do it!" Dokugakuji takes another swing at Gojyo and Gojyo blocks.   
  
"Fine," Kougaiji starts to say something… "Give me my most powerful weapon from the gods…   
and help me…" Smoke starts to form… (you know, those movies before something scary is about   
to happen…oOoOoOoOo)   
  
"What is he doing now!?" Goku trying to cover his mouth from the smoke… Everybody did the   
same, they all stopped fighting…   
  
Then suddenly………  
  
  
  
…………………  
  
  
  
  
……...............  
  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
  
  
  
....................  
  
  
  
  
  
........ The smoke begins to disappear and Kougaiji was beginning to be visible little by   
little……………  
  
  
  
…………………......  
  
  
  
........................  
  
  
  
....................  
  
  
  
  
...................and …………  
  
  
  
  
……………   
  
  
  
………............  
  
  
.........................  
  
  
  
.....................  
  
  
  
.................................  
  
  
  
  
.................................  
  
  
  
..........................  
  
  
  
..........................  
  
  
  
......................  
  
  
  
  
...........(Okae so many yea… trying to stall… what? Don't get mad at me… hey, you better   
be happy, because at first I was going to do a cliffhanger, but I thought… hey, it's almost   
over and yea… hey look I'm still stalling without even knowing! Cool! [Kougaiji smacks Sarah]   
Ooowww… fine… I'll continue the damn story…)   
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody shocked… and gasped when they saw Kougaiji… in an… Elvis suit holding a microphone…   
"Hey! Everybody!" (~Kougaiji: WHAT!? [everybody can't stop from laughing] ~Sarah: hahaha… damn   
that was funny, I'm sorry Kougaiji-san… it's just that I was listening to one of you guys'   
drama CD… please forgive me… plus it's my story ~Kogaiji: [gets tense] I'm going to kill you   
[starts to choke Sarah] ~Sarah: ack… me… can't breathe… hey… have to… finish… story…   
[Kougaiji let's go] ~Kaougaiji: fine… later…) Everybody was silent at first, "What?"   
Kougaiji stops his pose… Everybody starts to laugh… Kougaiji gets mad…   
  
"So, this is your plan Kougaiji… trying to make us laugh to death!!! HAHAHA!" Goku is on the   
floor… rolling back and forth.   
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Kougaiji… you over done it!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Everybody (well, except Yaone   
and Dokugakuji who were trying to hold in their laughs) were laughing so hard that tears   
began to form…   
  
Kougaiji… is really mad… Dokugakuji and Yaone gave him their signal to begin… and suddenly   
music can be heard. "Hey, Sarah… hehe… we got to go to our next class… plus… this is going   
to be bad… trust me… lets go… while we can…" However, before they got to the door, Kougaiji   
started to sing… the windows began to crack… Sayako pulled onto Natsumi's arm and ran out of   
the door.   
  
"AAAAhhhhhh!!!!!" People in the room began to scream hard, and everything began to collapse,   
and the windows were all breaking…   
  
"Here's…our… next class…" Sayako opens the door and is panting really hard.   
  
"What happened…?" Natsumi panting also really hard.   
  
"It was… his voice…"   
  
"No shit…"   
  
"Hey girls, come in…" A lady was at the desk with her legs up on it… leaning on her (or   
whatever) chair.   
  
"Botatsu-sensei… this is Natsumi… she's a new student… and Natsu… this is Botatsu sensei…   
she's our seminar teacher…"   
  
"Hello…" still trying her best to breathe…   
  
"Take your seats… first 30 minutes… read quietly… next hour you may go to any other class…"   
  
"Yes Ma'am…" 30 minutes has passed…   
  
"Who needs to go to another class?" Silence throughout the whole class… "Ok… then resume   
doing reading or doing your homework…"   
  
'Oh my gosh… I actually have a normal class…' Natsumi thought happily and rested her head   
for she had a tiring two days of school… 'wait, is this how everything is going to be   
throughout the school????? NOOOOOO!!!!' 


	5. GSS XMAS SPECIAL! getting started

Here is a continuation... even though the holiday is a month over... but a lot of my friends wanted me to continue this... so yea... Oh and please... no one be offended... especially the gays out there, cause trust me... I love gay guys, they are the greatest to hang around with! Funny etc... I have many gay friends who think this is funny... so yea... they encouraged me... Please don't be mad for how my stories go... sort of the insanity kicking in...  
  
GSS Christmas Special:  
  
~ December 21... Seminar… YES! ~  
  
*Silence as everyone is reading their books*  
  
When the first 30 minutes were up, Botatsu-sensei stood up, "Class, before you do anything else, I'd like to remind you…" Suddenly someone barged in through the door getting everyone's attention…  
  
"Like hey everyone! How are you all like doing!? Bot-chan! I was wondering if you like discussed the trip to the class already?" Shien came in with a bright smile across his face. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw their hyper counselor dance across the room.   
  
"Well, I was about to… however 'someone' had to barge in…" Botatsu gave Shien an accusing glare.   
  
"Oh really!? Well, let me! Pweeze!!! Anyways class… about the holiday plans. As you like know… we don't allow any breaks for there is nothing to celebrate, except for the American's holiday… However, by vote of last year we shall take a class trip for the week to the mountains! Permission slips due tomorrow when you get onto the bus… This is trip is going to be so like fabulous! So pack for a week in warm clothing darlings…"   
  
"Yea…or else you'll be in a shitty mess… either you have friend that'll help or you get lucky with a stranger up there… those are your only hopes for help… more information will be stated during the trip… that is all… so anyone need to go to another class?" commented Botatsu as she pushed away the bouncy teacher out the door.  
  
*Silence fills the air once again*  
  
"Okay… resume to what you were doing…" Botatsu looks back into her 'godly' scriptures after closing the door. As every student you can see a small smile creep onto each and everyone of their faces.  
  
'I can't believe I survived a almost four months of this hell hole… shit… I thank God…. Or the gods… whoever that I'm actually alive!! Finally! Some type break is coming up!' Our old friend Natsu still alive… that's nice… Wouldn't you say? Okay maybe not…  
  
~After school~  
  
"Yea!! Finally we go on a trip!" Saya screamed on the top of her lungs… After all the screaming had been taking place she started coughing for about 10 minutes as if she was choking… of which she was… You could see her breath contrast with the cold breeze. 'DAMN IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!'  
  
"Sheesh… chill… You don't need to waste your breath, for we all know that dumb ass…" Sarah somehow always can ruin someone's day….  
  
"Shit, now that I remember… you're going… shit… stuck with the smart ass…"  
  
"Hey, at least I have some brain…"  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
"Both of you fucking shut up!!" After so much bickering, Natsu still doesn't know why she hangs around these freaks… nor why she's still at this school (M-Jae: because she is a loner… no where else to go… an idiot… Natsu: FUCK U!! M-Jae: Sorry, I'm not like that… I'm straight Natsu: SHUT UP!!!)  
  
"Whatever freak… Just shut your crap… I'd be laughing like fuck if any of you forget your shit!" Sarah laughs menacingly…   
  
"I ain't the one laughing like a hyena… she's calling me a freak…" Saya also laughs menacingly… exactly like Sarah… Okay… lets go to the next day shall we?  
  
~ Hehe… Next day… The day of the trip…~  
  
"Bye mom! See you next week!" Natsu waves as her mother drove away… tears came down her cheeks as she saw the car disappear into the horizon… For this is going to be the longest time away from her own mother…  
  
"Wimp… What kind of shit is that? We'll only be gone for a fucking week… sheesh… Momma's girl aye?" Sarah commented with a smirk playing upon her face…  
  
"Whatever…" Natsu lifts her bag and throws it over her shoulder, "Seems you didn't bring much…"  
  
"Well I'm not the type to bring much, just what's needed… unlike you whom seems like she is moving out again… Sheesh… Sure you didn't forget anything? How can carry all that shit?" Sarah stares at the bags on the floor next to Natsu…  
  
"Well it's called muscles dear… Of which you don't have…"  
  
"I have way more than you and you know it so shut it…" Sarah picks up her two pieces of luggage and took a few of Natsu's as well… Wow… she's being generous…  
  
"Wow… the Ice Queen can actually be nice for once…"   
  
"Hey, didn't I tell you to shut it? Better be happy… I just feel so sorry for your pathetic life…" Sarah sees Saya coming over… with Erica not so far behind…  
  
"Yo! How's it going!?" Saya yelled with a jolly attitude… which is rare for she usually is grumpy in the morning since as she likes to normally wake up and say 'Good Afternoon'… rather then wake up at a time that has less then two digits in the hour section.  
  
"Everything was fine until you came… Man, can you make my morning even more tiring?" Sarah replied as the girls headed towards the group of students lining up for the buses.  
  
"Children! Children! Please pay attention up here my darling students! Hello~" Shien shouted on top of the podium nearby, "Your Principle would like a few words with you all… So please lend him your ears like good little children…" Shien makes room for Homura in the podium.  
  
"….." Homura just stared at the now silent audience… Everyone else stared back… The silence went on for about five minutes until Homura took away his from the kids and then lean towards Shien whispering something to the counselor.  
  
"Well, Homura-kun like said that he wants yal…" Before the children's favorite GSS counselor could continue, the silent principle smacked the poor guy upside the head. Shien turns back to Homura, "Ouch, what was that for?" Homura whispers once again to Shien, whose eyes widen, "What!? But I always talk like this, is there something wrong sweetheart?" However, Shien received another smack on the head, "Fine, (he turns serious towards the group of students in a un-Shien like manner) Children of Gensomaden Saiyuki School, please settle down as I, well more like Principle Homura, have something to say to you all." All the children stared at their changed counselor, for the first time he spoke so… manly… Murmurs were being spread throughout the crowd.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"I can't believe it, is it really Shien-sensei?"  
  
"He's hot when he talks all manly…"  
  
"That's what you think about all guys with an anger management…"  
  
"When are we leaving?'  
  
"Shut up!" Shien yelled in anger, which indeed shut the whole school up. Homura was seen giving another little whisper, "The principle stats that you all have to group by seminars and be ready to hand in your permissions slips as you enter the buses…" Turns back to Homura whom gave another task through his quiet lips, "Also, we would like for you all to be good or else we would *indeed* kick you off the bus in the middle of no where on your own… You'll receive the rest of the information when we arrive at the hotel." Everyone silently nodded and stood there for awhile. "To the goddamn buses NOW you little freaks!" Everyone stared and was about to leave with their thoughts of the big 'change' until, "And have, like, the most fabulous trip ever! Be safe and take care! This trip is going to be so far out!" Everyone sweat dropped at the multiple personalities their special counselor had. As everyone lined up in the groups they were assigned…  
  
"SHIT! I forgot my permission slip!" Natsu screamed in panic as she desperately digs through her huge luggage… But out of no where…  
  
"HONEY!!! You forgot your permission slip!" Natsu's mother came running towards her with a man not so far behind.  
  
"Thank you so much mom!" Natsu gave her mother a hug, then notices the man, "Mom, who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is just the man I'll be spending my week with while you are gone! So don't you dare come back…" Natsu's mom explained as she linked her arm with the tall and handsome man…  
  
"But mom… what about dad?" Natsu was confused…  
  
"Oh don't worry, he's not here, so I'll be fine!" Natsu's mom replied with much enthusiasm, Natsu fell anime style in her mother's response.  
  
"All students hurry, for we will be leaving soon!" One of the teachers yelled.  
  
"Ah… Alright… Have a nice week I guess… Bye!" Natsu caught up with her so-called 'friends'.  
  
"Bye darling!" Natsu's mother yelled to her only daughter, then turns to the man, "Finally… now we can have our 'alone' time… OFF TO THE BAR!" Natsu's mom skipped away, dragging the man with her. All the kids were already in the busses, and the teachers each signaled each other with their cells that they were all ready to go, of which they did and took off. 


End file.
